Loving Family
by SparkyKnight
Summary: After the S class, and after a zoid battle, the blitz team is called for another battle an all out battle agasint one zoid pilot who turns out to be Bit's twin sister, with a one of a kind zoid.
1. Transform Angel and Raynos

I don't own Zoids, only the characters I made up, along with some other stuff that you could probably figure out. Thanks again to those who have review this fic, thanks a lot!!! I now present you with the next exciting chapter of Loving Family!! (AN:I think I might watch DBZ's announcers too long and too many times. :p)  
  
Leon: 19 Though Jamie didn't look like the same age as the other team members, I   
Think is was just a growth thing so I made him the same age as the other  
Naomi:18 team members. Kaguya's zoid is a female version of Gundam Wing's: Wing   
Zero custom. When I say female version, I mean female. It still has   
Brad:18 the blue, white and green, only lighter blue and instead of white it's more   
Of a silver and the middle where the pilot sits is still a green color. It can   
Bit:18 change into different things, but I get into detail about that later in later  
Chapters.  
Leena:18  
  
Jamie:18  
  
Kaguya:18.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
  
"Hey, what's that smell?" wondered Bit as he got dressed and headed out of the door. Everyone else was out of bed also and dressed, smelling the wonderful smell. They went into the kitchen and saw that Kaguya had made breakfast. Toast, sausage, scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes.  
  
"I got up early, so I decided to make breakfast." Smiled Kaguya sitting down.  
  
"Thanks sis!!" said Bit sitting down and digging in, and everyone else started to chow down also. Breakfast got interesting when Jamie went to get a pancake, since he wasn't able to, but Taurus took it.   
  
"Awww, I didn't get one pancake." Moaned Jamie. Kaguya stared at Jamie, and then looked at her own plate and still had two pancakes left untouched by her mass of butter and syrup.  
She swallowed her food in her mouth and pushed her plate towards Jamie who was still sulking about the pancakes. Leena and Bit had noticed, and right after, Taurus and Brad noticed also and watched the little display for affections.  
  
"Jamie." Said Kaguya.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Jamie. He noticed that Kaguya's plate was right next to his and still had two pancakes on it.  
  
"You can have them, I've already two and I won't take no buster, 'cause I saw how you wanted some pancakes." Smiled Kaguya good naturally. Jamie looked at Kaguya's smiling face and for some reason felt his cheeks burn. Everyone noticed this and Kaguya stared at Jamie, as he took her pancakes and poured the syrup, his face still red. Kaguya reached over and put her hand on his forehead and Jamie blushed harder.  
  
'Geez!! What's she doing!?' thought Jamie wildly, and slightly turning his head looking at Kaguya concentrating on him. 'Although, she is really cute when she's determined and happy. AHH!!! WHAT IN THE HECK AM THINKING LIKE THIS AROUND KAGUYA!!??'  
  
"Hey Jamie!!" shouted Kaguya worriedly.   
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You forehead suddenly went hot? Ya sick or somthin'?" asked Kaguya taking her hand off of Jamie. Jamie shook his head wildly from left to right frantically.  
  
"If you say so. C'mon, will you help me with the dishes?"   
  
"Okay, I don't mind, and thanks for the pancakes."  
  
"A.ahh, you're welcome."  
  
The other members of the Blitz team brought their plates over to where Kaguya and Jamie were and went on with their business. After the dishes were done, Kaguya asked Jamie to wait for her in the rec room for a minute.  
  
"Hey what's this?" wondered Jamie as he went over to the screen as something flashed. It was a notice that the Blitz team had a whole month off.  
  
"Neat."   
  
"Hey!! Jamie!!" shouted Kaguya.  
  
"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" asked Jamie. Kaguya suddenly went shy.  
  
"Ummm, I was wondering, you see I found some old ruins that I felt strangely familiar to, but I'll tell you that later, what I wanted to tell you is that, I found some well, transformation parts for my Angel and some other parts also." Said Kaguya.  
  
"Other parts?" asked Jamie, very interested.  
  
"Yeah, like for a flying model. I checked around it, and the parts were in perfect condition and one part had writing on it, which I was able to decode. It said: Transformation parts for Raynos of a James…….." replied Kaguya.  
  
"James what?"   
  
"I couldn't tell, because the writing was somehow scratched off, but it also said: From a Raynos to a SkyBolt." Finished Kaguya.  
  
"So you want to know if I wanted to change my Raynos, into THE ancient myth of the legendary SkyBolt, of which no one has ever found!?" shouted Jamie. Kaguya nodded meekly.  
  
"Well, let's leave a note, pack up and get going." Smiled Jamie, as he headed out to his room to pack. Kaguya just stood there happily smiling and then she ran up to Jamie who turned around and was embraced in a hug.  
  
"Jamie!! You're the best!!" cried Kaguya as she let go. She ran off to her room and started packing.  
  
"Eheheheh."   
  
  
Later…………………..  
  
"Where are Jamie and Kaguya?" Bit said. He looked around the kitchen and saw a note. It said,"   
  
Dear Everyone,  
  
Kaguya and I are going looking for some parts for our zoids. Don't worry about Zoid battles, we got a message from the commission that we have an entire month off, and so Kaguya and I are going to be gone for maybe two weeks at the most. Don't worry Bit!! Your sister and I aren't going to get "involved" with each other sheesh. Anyway, if Leena is reading this, get your mind out of the gutter and Brad, if you're reading this, tell me everything I missed. I don't really think the Doc is going to remember, since he's working on some new toy models. Anyway, Kaguya and I will see you in two weeks!!  
  
Ja ne!!  
Jamie and Kaguya  
  
  
  
"Great, but what did they mean by having Brad tell them everything. Oh well, I might as well tell everyone we got this month off." Sighed Bit as he folded the note and put it in his pocket.  
  
Three days later for Jamie and Kaguya………………..  
  
"So where are these ruins?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Just a little farther and here we are!!"   
  
It was a giant castle that looked to be several thousands of years old. Jamie and Kaguya exited their zoids and explored it.  
  
"What a strange feeling I have." Sighed Kaguya as she explored some of the rooms.  
  
"This is strange, Why is it I've been here before?" Jamie said.  
  
Jamie found the room with a dresser and a music box. Jamie opened it and a tune flowed out of it with words.  
  
  
"Sun's shining bright, Stars glowing through the night.   
Wind caressing my hair. I see no one,   
though I'm not scared, all I want is to see you.   
I want to see your face and watch your eyes   
and be lost at their mercy, no one shall break   
the bond that we have and we shall live and dance   
across the endless skies.  
  
Cold, so shallow and empty, I need someone now,  
Please come back, for you I need, I can't support   
Myself anymore. I look around shivering slight, wanting   
To have you near, then now, you come, surprising me, and   
Startling me more, by telling me you love me."  
  
That was the end of the song. Jamie could have bet his life on it that he had heard that   
Particular song before, but he couldn't remember. He decided to take the box with him, so he grabbed it and put it into his duffle bag. Kaguya had yelled for him and he came running, so Kaguya had found the parts. They managed to dig them out, get them clean and put them in the storage that Angel was holding. They got back to the hover cargo and used the secret room, Bit had used for storing his old extra zoid parts ant they stored the parts there and started to get to work on the Raynos and Angel.  
  
  
Two weeks later……….  
  
After sleepless nights, the programming, inserting the parts, everything was done with the new Raynos and Angel. They changed the lock combination so that the doc wouldn't see. As Jamie closed watched the door close and when it finally shut, Jamie looked around for Kaguya and saw her asleep leaning on Liger. Jamie smiled. He picked her up, and quietly went to her room, and put Kaguya to bed.  
  
"Good night Kaguya." Smiled Jamie as he leaned over and moved some strands of her hair our of her face, and the moon shining on it, Jamie leaned closer gently kissed Kaguya on the lips. When Jamie leaned back and realized what he did, he went major red and exited quickly. If he had stayed a little longer with Kaguya, he would have seen a gentle smile of content on her face and muttered out without knowing, " Arigato Jamie."  
  
Bit smiled when he saw Kaguya smile and muttered out Jamie's name. He had came back from the kitchen and had just gotten a quick drink of water when he saw Jamie carry Kaguya back to her bed. Being the twin brother he is, he spied on them and had a shocked face when he saw Jamie kiss his sister, but he also smiled when he blushed and his sister's smile. He had missed those smiles, ever since he left his home.  
  
  
"Good-night Kaguya." Whispered Bit and closed the door. 


	2. United Again

This is my attempt at a Zoids fic, so please be gentle and don't flame me and I don't own Zoids, and never attempt or will anywhere in the near future, so It's pointless to sue me. Enjoy the story and please read and review!!!  
*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!!!" yelled eighteen-year-old Bit Cloud as he finished off another zoid.   
  
"The battle is over!! The battle is over!! The winner is the Blitz team!!" shouted the judge.   
  
"Alright!! Another win for us!!" yelled Leena from her zoid.  
  
Later back the hover craft, everyone was celebrating their victory with lunch.  
  
"So, how was that doc?" asked Bit.  
  
"You guys didn't listen to my strategy again." Mumbled Jamie. He was quietly eating.  
  
"That was great you guys!!" replied Taurus. Then behind Bit, there was a message about their next Zoid battle. Jamie went over to the screen and pressed the button and it displayed the information about the next battle. Bit went up to Jamie, and Jamie looked confused.  
  
"What is it Jamie?" asked Bit, drinking his juice.   
  
"Our next battle is the day after tomorrow, in battle mode 0914." Replied Jamie.  
  
"Battle mode 003412!? That's all the team members against the other team!?" replied Brad.  
  
"Who would want to ask such a battle?" asked Taurus.  
  
"Maybe they're afraid of losing against us!!" Leena shouted and started laughing. Everyone else but Taurus, sweat-dropped.  
  
"Who is it against anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm, lemme see here. Some team called "The Aquarius" team." Replied Jamie, sitting down.  
  
"Aquarius, isn't that one of those constellations, that people are born under and read about their fortunes sometimes?" asked Brad.  
  
"Yea. So that's about it." Replied Jamie. Later they all headed for bed, except for Bit.  
  
'Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to know this team somehow?' he wondered. After he thought about it, he went into the kitchen and grabbed one of Leena's cookies and walked to his bedroom.  
  
Then there was a call. Jamie got up again and put it up to screen.  
  
"Hey!! It's from Leon!!" shouted Jamie. That got everyone's attention.  
  
"Hey guys. I was wondering. Did you guys get challenged to a zoid battle with a team called Aquarius?" asked Leon.   
  
"We just got informed that we were to battle that team tomorrow." Replied Brad.  
  
"You guys better be careful. We just had a battle against that team, and the zoid we fought was tough. So be careful, and I'll call later to see how it went." Said Leon, cutting off the signal.  
  
  
One day later…………  
  
"Okay team, everyone ready. Remember, in this battle we all battle, so win this team, because the money is doubled here!!" said Taurus.  
  
"Launching Gunsniper!!" shouted Leena.  
  
"Launching the Shadow Fox." Said Brad.  
  
"Launching the Raynos." Said Jamie.  
  
"Launching Zero Jager!!" shouted Bit. Soon all the Zoids were on the battle field and were waiting for their opponent.  
  
  
"Where are they?" said Bit, looking around.   
  
"You mean me?" said a voice in the com-link. Bit looked to his left and a figure with a helmet on was one.  
  
"Where's the rest of your team?" asked Bit.  
  
"I'm the entire team. Good luck." Smiled the figure and then the opponent's zoid appeared. It was in a humanoid form.  
  
"This is new. A human zoid." Said Brad.  
  
"No matter this is going to be easy!!" shouted Leena. Then the judge appeared.  
  
"Area scanned. Battle mode 0914, and begin!!" shouted the judge.  
  
"All out weasel attack!!" shouted Leena wasting her ammo like usual. It looked like it hit the target, until the smoke cleared and the zoid had taken flight, and was going after Jamie.  
  
"Jamie watch out from underneath you!!" shouted Brad.   
  
"Huh what!?" shouted Jamie, but he was grabbed from underneath the Raynos by a long arm claw and then was thrown down straight at Leena.  
  
"Leena!! Watch out!! I'm going to crash into you!!" shouted Jamie, trying to avoid collision, but it was too late and Jamie crashed into Leena.  
  
"Command System Freeze."  
  
"Command System Freeze."  
  
"Dang. Of all the luck." Moaned Jamie.  
  
"That was a cheap shot!!" shouted Leena.  
  
"It was not. It's as legal as you shooting at random." Retorted the other zoid pilot.  
  
"Humph."  
  
  
"That person's good. I'll give them that." Stated Brad. " But it's my turn to dance."  
  
Brad charged forward with the shadow fox and when he was close enough he let out the smoke and created a smoke screen. Then he charged at the shadow's outline, but when he was close enough, he suddenly missed, and the thing disappeared.  
  
"What the?" questioned Brad. Then he saw the zoid move behind him and then shouted, "Oh no you don't!! Strike Laser Claw!!" As Brad's zoid's claws glowed, and as it was about it hit the other zoid, it was deflected and then was attacked back, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the computer screen flash,  
  
  
"Command System Freeze."  
  
"Of all the…." Grumbled Brad.  
  
"Okay, Liger!! We're the only ones left. Let's get em'!!" shouted Bit as he charged up towards the zoid, and at the last second he used the booster of the jagar and managed to dodge the attack.  
  
"Hmm, you might be a challenge. Let's go Angel!!" shouted the pilot.   
  
"Go Ligar!!" shouted Bit. They managed to counter each other's moves and looked about even, until the other zoid "Angel", countered and then shot out her missiles, hitting the liger's leg, and making it stay in one place.  
  
"The battle is over!! The battle is over!! The winner is the Aquarius team!!" shouted the judge and then blasted back to the command center.  
  
Brad, Jamie, Bit and Leena, got out of their zoids, to examine the damage and take a look at the enemy zoid.  
  
"The pilot had real skill. You got to admit that." Said Brad, looking at his shadow fox. None of them were in any big damage.  
  
"I wanna know who that pilot is!!" shouted Leena.  
  
"I think you got your request Leena." Sighed Jamie.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the zoid is coming right towards us." Replied Bit. He was right. The Angel zoid was coming straight at them and then stopped right next to Ligar. The zoid went on one knee, bending down and one arm over its knee, and the center of the zoid opened, and out jumped the pilot with the helmet. The person walked towards Bit and stopped, when she was about little back from Bit. She took off her helmet.  
Brad, Jamie, Leena and Bit gawked. She looked just like Bit!?  
  
She had the same bright green eyes and the same shade of blond hair like Bit, only it was in a braid and was lying on her shoulder. She had on a white tank top and blue pants. She had on a silver cloak on.  
  
"Hiya Bit!! Remember me? Your twin sister Kaguya Cloud, or better known as Angel?" smiled the girl.  
  
"You mean you're the rumors about the Rouge Angel!?" shouted Jamie. The girl looked annoyed.  
  
"I do not go rouge. If you want rouge, look at the red head." Replied Kaguya.   
  
"Hey!!!" cried Leena. The girl laughed. After Bit got the shock off of his face, he ran to Kaguya and picked her up and spun her around. This gesture surprised everyone.  
  
"Kaguya!! I missed you so much!!" cried Bit as he laughed as he put her down.  
  
"Yea!! I've missed you too, and when I found this zoid, all beat up, I went around like you trying to get it fixed up and look how it came out!!" smiled Kaguya.  
  
Bit and Kaguya were still talking with everyone around once in the hover cargo, once the zoids have been fixed and put away.  
  
"So you two are twins?" asked Brad.  
  
"Yep!! Bit and me were almost inseparable, except when he went out on his own." Replied Kaguya.  
  
"You must be docter Tauros. Here's the rest of the money for Bit's optional components for the Ligar." Said Kaguya handing the Doc, a bag of money. Bit looked surprised.  
  
'Remember, since we're twins, we have a special link, Bit.' Thought Kaguya to Bit. Bit remembered.  
  
"May I ask of you one request?" asked Kaguya. The doc stared at her.  
  
"I'm getting kind of bored traveling alone, and I have a feeling that if I stick with you, my life will get more interesting. So, would you mind, if I joined the Blitz team?" asked Kaguya.   
  
"Sure!! The more the merrier and your zoid is really cool!!" cried the Doc, as he shook Kaguya's hand and he went all happy when he remembered her zoid "Angel." Kaguya sweat-dropped.  
  
"Is he always like that?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Sadly yes. We'll never get him out of that." Sighed Leena. Then Kaguya turned to the rest of the team once the doc had left.  
  
"You know my name, but what're your names if I may ask?" asked Kaguya smiling.  
  
"I'm Brad." Said Brad.  
  
"Nice to meet you. You have a most unique zoid I admit." Complemented Kaguya.  
  
"We have to tell you the story of how he got it." Laughed Leena, "And I'm Leena."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about that thing I said earlier." Replied Kaguya.  
  
"Don't worry about it. At least you apologize." Smiled Leena.  
  
"And I'm Jamie." Said Jamie shyly. Kaguya looked at him, they both looked to be the same age, and for some reason, the two of them blushed.  
  
"Ni..nice to meet you Jamie." Smiled Kaguya.  
  
The three other Blitz teams members looked between Bit's twin sister's face and Jamie's face, looking confused.  
  
"Is there something we're missing?" they asked at the same time. 


	3. Mobilizing SkyBolt and Angel

ALRIGHT!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE MANY REVIEWS I GOT FOR THIS FIC!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ  
AND REVIEW THIS FIC PLEASE!!! ALSO, I DON'T OWN ZOIDS AND NEVER WILL, I ONLY OWN THE MADE UP  
CHARATERS I ADDED AND THE ZOID. BUT PLEASE ENJOY THE FIC AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!  
  
Jamie:18  
  
Kaguya:18  
  
Leon:19  
  
Leena:18  
  
Brad:18  
******************************************************************************************************************  
The next day after breakfast, everyone was sitting around the rec room, when a call came in. The doc went and checked ii out and it was a two on two battle against some team called the Scorpions.   
  
"So team, which one of you wants to go on a two on two battle against this team?" asked Doc.  
  
"Jamie and I'll do it!! C'mon doc!!" shouted Kaguya waving her hand around. Jamie looked at Kaguya choking on his water. When Kaguya saw this, she started to hit his back, making him swallow it.  
  
"Why did you volunteer us!?" cried Jamie. Kaguya just smiled.  
  
"C'mon!! We can show everyone our hard work AND we can do a test on them." Replied Kaguya. Jamie sighed.  
  
"Alright, Kaguya and I will battle them." Sighed Jamie.  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Great!! The battle takes place in three hours, so let's get moving." Said Taurus as he headed to drive the hover cargo to the destined battlefield.   
  
  
"Are they hiding something?" wondered Brad. Leena was going to add in on the conversation, but she noticed Bit had one of her snacks again.  
  
"BIT!!! Give me back my cookie!!!" shouted Leena as she stood up yelling at him. Bit just stood up finished up the cookie and ran off grinning. Leena stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!!! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU COOKIE THEIF!!" shouted Leena as she ran after Bit.  
  
"You're going to have to catch me first!!" laughed Bit down the hallway.  
  
"BIIIITTTTT!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Kaguya, it's my turn with the crane." Laughed Jamie as he ran off, while Kaguya was still staring at her twin brother and fellow teammate.  
  
"Yeah, sure whateve…WHAT!?" shouted Kaguya getting back into her world." No way Jamie!! You were the last one who used it!! So it's my turn!!" Cried Kaguya running after the laughing boy.  
  
"Nuh uh!! You fell asleep, and so then I had to put you to bed and was unable to get use of the crane!!" shouted Jamie.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" screamed Kaguya chasing Jamie and racing him at the same time, in hopes of getting to where their zoids were first.  
  
Brad was still sitting down drinking his juice, with a giant sweat drop rolling down his head.  
  
'Wonderful, now we have two more arguing and chasing people in the Hover cargo. Wonder what Naomi's doing.' Thought Brad as he cleaned up and headed towards his room.  
  
  
Three hours later……….  
  
  
"Okay you two, just do your best." Said Bit.  
  
"Don't worry so much bro!! I'll be fine!!"  
  
"You guys ready?" asked Doc.  
  
"Yep!! Mobilizing SkyBolt!!" shouted Jamie.  
  
"Mobilizing Angel!!" shouted Kaguya.  
  
"Wait. Did Jamie say SkyBolt, or was it my imagination?" Leena said.  
  
"Let's check out his zoid." Said Brad as he hit a couple of buttons and focused it on Jamie's zoid. It left, Doc, Leena, and Brad and Bit gawking.  
  
Jamie's zoid looked just like the Raynos, except it was a dark blue color with yellow lining on the silver wings, it also looked like it had some more weapons.  
  
"Hey!! Look at Kaguya's Angel!!" shouted Leena.  
  
"WHAT THE!?!?!?!" shouted everyone. Angel, had now a total up-grade. She had a shield, and a buster gun attached to the back. The colors changed totally. It had a white body, with blue and a green orb, the added color was a light green and the wings looked a little more real. Angel held out a laser sword, and the head part, looked more like a helmet now also.  
  
The opposing team approached and stopped on the battlefield. Then the judge capsule appeared.  
  
"The area is a battle area, no unauthorized personal allowed. The Blitz team Vs. The Scorpions!! Battle mode 0199, ready, FIGHT!!"  
  
"Let's get em' Jamie!!" cried Kaguya running her zoid forward. One of the team members tried attacking her at the front, with its tail laser, but Angel's shield just deflected it. Jamie was having an easy time, since he was in the air, and the new up-grade was doing wonders.   
  
"Okay, let's see this, Lighting Blast!!" shouted Jamie as he locked his guns on the other zoid that wasn't being attacked by Kaguya and appeared from the guns was a huge ball of lighting that sped quickly at the opposing zoid and quickly sending it into commission.   
  
"Alright!!!" shouted Jamie. It was amazing. For once, he didn't change into the Wild Eagle.  
  
"They….they sure are a wonder team." Muttered Bit wide eyed at how quickly they had the other team going.  
  
"You got that right, now I feel sorry for that zoid left." Grimaced Leena.  
  
"This is so cool!! Jamie and Kaguya's zoids are even more amazing than ever!!" laughed Doc happily.   
  
"Doc, when will you ever change?" muttered Brad holding his head up with his hand, sighing and sweat-dropping.  
  
Back at the battlefield, Jamie and Kaguya worked as one and defeated the last zoid very quickly.  
  
"The battle is over!! The battle is over!! The winner is the Blitz team!!" shouted the judge. Then it closed and then was rocketed off back to the head of commission.  
  
Jamie landed his Skybolt next to Angel, which was right in front of the hover cargo and they both came out.  
  
"So THAT'S what the two of you were doing." Said Bit smiling. "Great job sis, you really got the knack for this."  
  
"Really!! Alright, you hear that Jamie, we really are a great team all together!!" laughed Kaguya. Jamie smiled and laughed along with her.  
  
Then two figures came from the distance driving in a truck with their broken zoids on the back.  
  
Both of them exited the truck and walked towards the hover cargo. Once they were in sight, Bit and Kaguya screamed as the other two screamed too.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO OF ALL PEOPLE HERE!?!?!" 


	4. Family and History

Thanks to everyone who review this fic. I know I haven't been updating, It's just that school and sports take up a lot of time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of "A Loving Family."   
  
Bit: 18  
  
Leena:18  
  
Jemie: 16  
  
Kaguya: 16  
  
Leon: 19  
  
Brad: 18  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO OF ALL PEOPLE DOING HERE!?!?" screamed Bit, Kaguya and the two members of the opposing team. The other members were a boy and girl. The boy looked to be about Bit's age and with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked slightly muscular. The girl next to him was about Kaguya's age and she had dark black hair that traced the sides of her face and her blue eyes were an ocean color.  
  
"So, what do you two want?" growled Kaguya.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you some great news." replied the girl sarcastically.  
  
"And that would be..." replied Kaguya.  
  
"Here." added the girl as she got a newspaper clipping from her back pocket of her shorts.  
  
She handed it to Kaguya who grabbed it quickly. Her eyes scanned the article and then she dropped it shocked.  
  
" That...that can't be true!!" cried Kaguya holding her head. Bit and the others looked confused and Bit bent down and grabbed the article and read it.  
  
"NOW WAY!!!" screamed Bit.  
  
"Bit, what is it?" asked Leena. Bit mutely handed the paper to Leena who read it.  
  
  
"A force to be reckoned with has, just attacked the town of Yneve Heights. People saw strange zoids that resembled Rev Raptors. They attacked and demolished everything. People were scattered everywhere when they escaped and luckily, Everyone has managed evacuated the small town. Though, it was strange why anyone would want to attack such a small town. Police and the ZBC, are investigating."  
  
  
"Yneve?" said Leena looking at the furious Bit and Kaguya.  
  
"That, is our hometown." replied Bit and Kaguya.  
  
"And there was a piece of evidence I found, that might have been from the leader." smirked the girl.  
  
"What is it Eri?" growled Kaguya, not liking that smirk at all. Eri pulled out a small handkerchief and tossed at Kaguya who paled more.  
  
"It could have been, or it MAY have been your little friend Ryan Flarestar."   
  
"NO!! IT'S NOT TRUE!! RYAN WOULD NEVER DO ANY HARM WITH HIS GENOSAUR!!" screamed Kaguya as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"Well, the evidence seems to be against him." replied the boy.  
  
"Cut the crap Skye." growled Bit, making a fist.  
  
"Whatever Cloud. Just to let you know, he's heading in this area along with another companion. And you might just want to warn your parents." replied Skye shrugging.  
  
"Besides, its not like it's going to matter, whatever did this was serious and I don't mean anything but you might just want to be careful and good luck. I've seen Ryan and some how in the middle of the battle, he changes and it's not pretty Kaguya." replied Eri, suddenly being nice and serious.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that he's still a suspect." smirked Skye. Eri glared at her brother. "How can you be so cruel at them, sure we're rivals, but that was for the fun of competition, you have a heart don't you or some sympathy."  
  
"Not entirely, but I'm just implying that he can just be..." started Skye, but was interrupted by Bit's fist.  
  
"SHUP THE DAMN HELL UP SKYE!!!" screamed Bit, and the two of them started to fight. Eri and Kaguya stared.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kag, I'll calm him down, and you just better grab Bit, before they start going all back into the past." grinned Eri. Kaguya stopped shredding tears, and started to laugh.  
  
"I guess, but.."  
  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT THAT DAMN TIME YOU STOLE MY MODEL TOY!?"  
  
"THAT WAS AFTER YOU TOOK MY FAVORITE MODEL PARTS!!'  
  
"THEY WERE JUNK!!"  
  
"I HAPPEN TO LIKE THAT JUNK VERY MUCH SKYLAR!!"  
  
"DON'T START WITH ME KAGAMI!!!"  
  
"SHUP UP SKYLAR!!!"  
  
"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS SO WE CAN FIGURE OUT THE STUPID PROBLEM!!!!" screamed Eri and Kaguya.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and were staring at the two red faced girls glaring at their older brothers. Skye and Bit sweats dropped and let go of each other, but were still glaring at each other.  
  
"Okay, Eri, you go and find some more information and call me, and TRY not to get sidetracked." said Kaguya.  
  
"What do you mean by 'sidetracked'?" retorted Eri. Kaguya just stared at her. Eri sweat-dropped and then replied  
"Okay, okay. C'mon Skye."  
  
  
Soon the two of them were off. When Kaguya and Bit turned around they saw the staring faces of the Blitz team.  
  
"What?" they both said in unison.  
  
"Kagami?" said Leena.  
  
"My real name, but I prefer Bit." replied Bit shrugging.  
  
"Who were those two?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Let's just say we have a history together about a rivalry." replied Kaguya laughing.  
  
  
"One more question." said Brad. Bit and Kaguya looked at him.  
  
"Who's Ryan Firestar?"  
  
Bit and Kaguya looked at each other and then Kaguya pulled out a photo from her pocket. She handed it to Brad and the others who looked over his shoulder. In the Picture, there were Bit, Kaguya, another blond boy, and another boy.  
  
Bit and the older blonde were grinning, yet they had their hands on their faces, as if they were groaning in frustration. While Kaguya and the other boy had an arm over each other shoulders and were looking at the camera with one eye closed and the other one opened and pulling the eyelid down and sticking out their tongues.  
  
"The two other boys in the picture are Jowi Firestar and the boy with Kaguya is Ryan.   
  
"Whoa."  
  
The boy named Jowi had same blond hair as Bit, but it looked like it had brown highlights and he had blue eyes. The younger boy next to Kaguya, Ryan, had dark brown hair and light violet eyes. He had a weird marking on his left cheek. (AN: Think Raven from Zoids: The Chaotic Adventure).  
  
"That was spring back at my hometown. We always have a spring festival and we all went together and Ryan and Kaguya were goofing off, and Jowi and I got in trouble for it." sighed Bit.  
  
  
"we were all the best of friends. Although most of the townspeople were very nice, Jowi and Ryan lived by themselves, but Jowi had a good job and was able to keep the two of them in a nice home. added Kaguya glaring at Bit. He was whistling innocently.  
  
"Then Bit left to see the world and I was stuck back at home with the damn next door neighbor whose house was filled with cats." added Kaguya glaring harder at Bit.  
  
"Hey!! Why didn't you just stay over at Ryan's house!!" shouted Bit.  
  
"I did, right after she tried forced me to eat some of her meatloaf surprise." growled Kaguya going green.  
  
"It was that bad?" asked Jemie.  
  
"Think of a burnt steak only a little moldy and three weeks worth of added meat." replied Kaguya. Everyone suddenly went green in the face.  
  
  
" Ooooookkkkaaaayyy. I knew she used leftovers but meatloaf surprise. Bleah." groaned Bit.  
  
"ANYWAY, after that, Ryan, Jowi and I made good money for a while and then we customized our zoids, well, Jowi and Ryan did, I found mine. We went our separate ways, trying to keep in contact, we all decided to try and find Bit and see if we could make our own team, but since I've somehow lost contact with them, I never knew what happened to them." finished Kaguya. Everyone was staring at Kaguya.  
  
"What are you guys staring at?" said Kaguya. They all pointed behind her and she saw them.  
  
A customized Genosaur with instead of it's purple color, it has a dark blue and silver on it while the one was a Genosaur also, but it was red and gold.  
  
"It really is them." said Kaguya. The two colorful genosaurs stopped a couple feet from the shocked group and then came to a complete stop. The pilot hatches opened up and two figures came up from the blue and silver one, while one came from the red and gold. The one that came with another one from the genosaur, was riding on something's back while the other one was trying to catch up. Soon they were right in front of everyone.  
  
"Hiya Bit!! Kaguya!!" smiled the boy on top of what looked like a small mechanical dragon. The other boy was trying to catch his breath and mumbled out a tired hello.  
  
"Jowi and Ryan. It's really you." smiled Kaguya. They both nodded. Kaguya cried with delight and tackled Ryan off the back of the mechanical dragon and they started to play fight. Jowi and Bit sighed and gave each other a handshake.  
  
"Well, while those two are play fighting again, let me introduce you to the Blitz team." smiled Bit.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jowi Firestar."  
  
"And I'm *ouch!!* Ryan *yeow!!* Fire *take that!!* star!!" shouted the boy from the dust cloud that he and Kaguya had made, now, since they're fighting. 


End file.
